Kirby
Kirby is the titular and main character of Nintendo's ''Kirby'' series. He is a pink puffball with stubby hands and red feet. This appearance can be misleading as he is courageous and tough. He will stop at nothing to save his home planet, Pop Star, from its dastard King Dedede. Kirby's trademark move is to inhale an enemy and copy its powers. Appearances Canonically Kirby has appeared in every Kirby game to date, appropriately as he is both the main protagonist and playable character of every game. Kirby has also appeared in various manners through cameos or as representation for his series (usually alongside fellow characters; Meta Knight and King Dedede) in the Super Smash Bros. Games. Fanon Appearances Kirby Fan Games Crisis! In Neverworld Kirby becomes the second Meta Knight. He has been confirmed to take the original Meta Knight's place as Black Knight in the Chess Squad during the Nintendo Civil War. His original armor (right) is rickety and badly made, and is destroyed during a fight with Link. He then upgrades it, becoming more powerful (see below). The Wheelzen series In the first few games, it is not stated whether Kirby is alive in this timeframe of Dreamland. However, in Wheelzen Atomic 2: Darth Kirby, Kirby turns himself into Lord Overlord and attempts to destroy the world making him the main villain. Kirby D.I.Y In Kirby D.I.Y, Kirby is the main protagonist in the Play Adventure mode preset adventures and main hero in the game. He is already unlocked at the beginning of the game along with Knuckle Joe. Kirby: Lost Time In this game Kirby is humanized and the main protagonist. He fights to destroy The Infinite to keep Known Space from being ripped apart. Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic! Kirby was a main character once again in Kirby: The Ultimate Fighting Magic!. There, he chases Kurodon in Black Spinach version or Shirodon in White Succotash version down when they steal his recipe. Kirby Superstar Party Kirby is a Character It has Pink in a Party & Story Mode. ''Puffball Party Kirby is the main protagonist of Puffball Party, where he saves Dreamland and Popstar from the forces of evil. He chases after Nightmare in this game. His special move is his signature move, inhale where he sucks up any nearby stars. In minigames he has balanced stats and can float in the air to reach platforms that are high. *Speed: 3/5 *Jump: 3/5 *Sprint: 3/5 *Toughness: 3/5 *Attack: 3/5 ''The Return Trilogy Kirby is the main playable character of the Return Trilogy, three Kirby games all linked by the common theme of the past coming back to fight Kirby. As such they are classic 2D Platforming Games like most Kirby Games and allow Kirby access to his various Copy Abilities and standard abilities such as inhaling, spitting and sliding. Kirby: King of Dreamland In Kirby Hero of Dreamland, Kirby must help save Planet Popstar from being sucked into a massive Black Mass which is revealed to be Dark Matter, the game was the first to feature the return of Dark Matter in true essence and although the Final Boss is not truly Zero is reflected as a very similar Character. Kirby Doom of Dreamland In Kirby Doom of Dreamland, Kirby must save Dreamland from having been warped to a mysterious location in which a resurrected Zero warns Kirby that by trying to save Dreamland he will be destroyed. This game featured a more story driven aspect to the trilogy and also introduced the least abilities of the three. Kirby Hero of Dreamland By far the largest game of the trilogy, in Kirby Hero of Dreamland, Kirby, King Dedede and others fall into a new Mirror Dimension caused by the crossover of the shattered panes of glass of the Dimension Mirror. This game introduced the first non-Zero form Final Boss in the Story Mode, Zero Kirby who looked very similar to Kirby and Dark Matter's Swordsman Form instead. This game also featured the Final Arena a sidestory that summarizes the main series Kirby titles and Kirby's battles with the various evils of those games. In it Kirby comes face to face with most (aside from 02) of the True Antagonists from his games (excluding Spin-Offs) and must fight them in a style very similar to the True Arena or the Boss Endurance. After which Kirby fights the ultimate combination of his enemies and effectively what was intended to be his undoing, the Wretched Soul. However Kirby overcomes this monsterous individual and proves that not matter who he faces, Kirby can always find a way to overcome his foes. Kirby's Dimension Journey Kirby and three other multicoloured Kirbys are summoned to defeat Nightmare after being released after being defeated earlier. Each coloured Kirby has different personalities to make different from each other. Crossover Fan Games ''Mario & Kirby Baseball'' In Mario & Kirby Baseball, Kirby is one of the default captains from Dreamland. He has slow speed and fair batting, and his strong point is pitching. His team name is the Kirby Gluttons. ''Kirby Superstar Platinum'' Kirby once again finds himself going through some of his greatest adventures in Kirby Superstar Platinum. But now, he has to save the world from evil once again in the new quest, The Adventure that ended all Adventures. ''Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms Kirby is one of the few major protagonists of ''Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms. Kirby helps Mario on his journey to defeat the evil King of Koopas, Bowser and the self proclaimed king of Dreamland, Dedede. In some episodes Kirby transforms into a copy ability like in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, however he can inhale some of Mario's power up items to gain a respective copy ability. Two new copy abilities, Slime and Powder, rarely appear in the series. Slime appears more frequently than Powder. ''Super Wario & Kirby Maker Kirby is one of the starring characters in this game alongside Wario. Kirby has all of the copy abilities he had in ''Kirby's Adventure and some power-ups that Wario has allows him to transform into some of his copy abilities. Super Smash Bros. Fan Games ''Super Smash Bros. Adventure'' Kirby will appear as a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will have to traverse Brinstar, which is Samus's home. He will be able to use his Hammer to attack enemies, and will be able to use Swallow to suck up his enemies, and then spit them out at another enemy, which will then proceed to bounce off and hit every other enemy in sight. Nothing else has been confirmed, however. ''Super Smash Bros. Channel'' Kirby is a default character in Super Smash Bros. Channel. His moveset stays the same as in Brawl, with the exception of his Up Smash, which is replaced by the Hi-Jump Leap, and his Final Smash, which is replaced by Crash Kirby. ''Super Smash Bros. Endgame Kirby appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Endgame as a starter character. He retains his moves from SSB4, but his Final Smash, which is the Hypernova ability, where he sucks up his opponents. It's unknown what is his role in the story mode of the game. Brandon's Super Smash Bros. Kirby! Right Back at Ya! Kirby reappears in BSSB, the reboot of Super Smash Bros. Kombat. Kirby, once again is a default playable character. He retains some of his Smash 4 moves. His aerial side attack is replaced with a hammer spin. He has his Final Smash as The Rainbow Curse where the background goes to the Kirby & the Rainbow Curse background and Kirby, as a ball, comes and rolls along the screen, hitting anyone in his path. Sometimes rainbow lines will come and Kirby will ride on them, tricking players into jump and getting hit. After a few seconds, Kirby turns to normal and the background goes back to the main stage. Super Smash Bros. Bloodlust Kirby is a starter playable character, again in the ninth installment. Kirby retains some of his Smash 4 moves, and his Final Smash is The Rainbow Curse. Super Smash Bros. Frozen & Boiling Kirby reappears in Super Smash Bros. Frozen & Boiling, where he is a starter playable character. It's unknown what his special moves are. Other Umbrella Games Minor Appearance Games New Super Mario Bros. Super Star Kirby appears for the first time in a NSMB game, along with Meta Knight. He can puff-jump and inhale certain enemies that come out of ? Blocks to gain his trademark abilities, as well as all new ones. Malicious (series) In the Malicious series, Kirby is a main character. He first appears in Happy Face D.I.Y. where he is a secret character. He later appears again as an unlockable fighter in Happy Face's Fantendo Smash Bros.. Mario Kart 8: All Hills Besides Lavora, Kirby has the biggest role in the story mode. To unlock Kirby and the story mode, you need to get 1st in all cups on any cc. The story begins when Kirby was taking a afternoon nap, when the Dark Matter woke him up. Kirby was attacked and the golden stars dissappeared! Kirby woke up in the Mushroom Kingdom and got a kart. At World 1's end, Kirby ends up face to face with Bowser who wants Peach's Castle. Bowser loses and leaves Kirby alone. Kirby moves on to villages and forest to save the other remaining golden stars. At World 2-Castle, Boom Boom sights Kirby and prepares to beat him. A fierce race to the two cutted off. Kirby won, Boom Boom lost. Kirby was soon washed by a wave and headed for the ocean! Kirby woke up to find out that he was castaway on Wuhu Island. At the end of World 3, Kirby found out he wasn't alone. There was another character there named Lavora. Kirby won and got the golden star and Lavora's trust to join him. The two faced many foes. After World 9, King Dedede shot them both with his dart gun! Kirby fell to sleep and challenges his devil self. After World 10, Kirby and Lavora woke up in a cage made by Bowser. Bowser walks away and Kirby frees them both. Kirby and Lavora face off Boom Boom and Pom Pom at the edge of Bowser's Castle, After World 11, Lavora and Kirby went off to Rainbow Road and faced off with King Dedede. The Dark Matter soon tried to foil Lavora into killing Kirby, but yet, it did not work. Kirby and Lavora soon face the Dark Matter in the final battle. Kirby uses a mini Kirby toy to desrtoy the robot. After a battle, Kirby forgot everything when King Dedede slipped on a banana pell and hit the button on his new "Forget Me Spray". But, the memory of Lavora lives on. Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team Kirby appears as a playable character in Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team. He can perform multiple jumps thanks to his floating abilities and inhale enemies. He can use some copy abilities by grabbing powerups: *Fire Flower: Fire Kirby *Super Leaf: Parasol Kirby *Hammer suit: Hammer Kirby *Frog suit: Penguin Kirby *Propeller Mushroom: Propeller Kirby *Blue Shell: Wheel Kirby *Chaos Emeralds: Ultra Sword Kirby Mario Kart Burst Kirby is an unlockable lightweight character in Mario Kart Burst. To unlock him, the player must win any cup in 50cc. However, the player must have a file of Kirby's Return to Dreamland before doing the cup, or Kirby cannot be unlocked. Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul Kirby is an optional partner in Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul that can be obtained only within a Trouble Center password. When this password was entered at the Trouble Center, a trouble marked "Find me!" by ???, who Mario finds is actually Kirby, was automatically accepted. If the player finds him in front of Dr. Koopert's General Hospital, he reveals that he has went to the hospital due to his foot injury. He wants to go to the adventures with Mario, and automatically joins the party. Outside of battle, Kirby has the same ability has Parakarry and the Yoshi Kid, to carry Mario over gaps that he can't jump over. His moves came from from any Super Smash Bros. games. Epic Mario Kart He Is a starter Character And has good speed.His sepical item is suck n' spit Lets-a-go, Mario Kirby appears as a DLC Character in Lets-a-go, Mario. He acts like he does in most of his games. He can inhale enemies and either spit them out or swallow them to gain an ability. He retains all of his abilities from previous games, along with some new ones, such as Shell Kirby and Ring Kirby. He can also fly, but unlike previous games, save for Kirby 64, he can only fly for a limited time. Kirby can have his color changed, too, like in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby Squeak Squad. Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump Kirby is one of the special guest characters in Puyo Puyo: Shonen Jump. Cameos ''Pikachu's Final Destiny'' Kirby appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny as a cameo/cutscene character. He, along with Birdo, Link, Olimar and Pikmin and Diddy Kong, playing hide and seek in Pokemon Plaza. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny 2'' Kirby appears as a non-playable character in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2. He shows Pikachu how to complete a harder level. ''RenarioExtreme series'' Kirby appears as a cameo in some RenarioExtreme series games. He also appears in Renan!, where he is working with the other protagonists. However, his feet are paler than his original appearance. Pokémon Zircon & Topaz Kirby was used as a placeholder in Pokémon Zircon & Topaz, replacing the famous Missingno. and other glitch Pokémon from other generations. Surprisingly, he actually works as a regular Pokémon. He can have both genders, and knows Sketch and Swift, referring to his Copy Abilities and star-spitting. Fan Fiction Kirby Deluxe Journeys Kirby appears once again the this thrilling fan fiction. amiibo Trivia *Originally, Kirby was white in his artworks to compare his sprites on the Game Boy. This was due to the misunderatanding of whether Kirby should be Pink (Masahiro Sakurai's choice) or Yellow (Shigeru Miyamoto's choice). Gallery KirbySSB4.png KSA Kirby Artwork.png KSA Kirby Artwork 2.png KSA Kirby Artwork 2 NoHeart.png KirbyWiiNew.png|3D Appearance of Kirby CKirby.jpg|Kirby Colors JRKirby.png|Disturbed Silhouettes version KirbyNvF2D.png|Nintendo vs. Fantendo Kirbychristmas.png|'Kirby' Christmas art. (By ) Korby.png|Lets-a-go, Mario and Kirby's Dreamland U sprite Kirby 19.png|Kirby RPG:Pop Star in 5 Pieces Artwork KTD_Kirby_artwork.png|'Kirby' in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Kirby-New3DS.png|'Kirby' as Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Kirby-2.png Kirby by Emerald.png|Kirby by Emerald SSBF&BKirbyRender.png|Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Frozen & Boiling Kirby SI.png|Kirby Quick Sketch by SI Kirbys KDJ.JPG|The four Kirby's from Kirby's Dimension Journey. Ka_walk.gif|Vintage Kirby Artwork from Kirby's Dreamland Sad Kirby (Kirby Mass Attack).png|Kirby Mass Attack artwork of Kirby is feeling sad Forms Animal.png|Animal Kirby Backdrop.jpg|Backdrop Kirby Ball.jpg|Ball Kirby Beam.png|Beam Kirby Beetle_Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Bell_Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Bubble.jpg|Bubble Kirby Burning.jpg|Burning Kirby cook.png|Cook Kirby (Final Smash) Copy.png|Copy Kirby KTD_Circus.png|Circus Kirby Cupid.jpg|Cupid Kirby Magic.jpg|Magic Kirby Mirror.png|Mirror Kirby fighter.png|Fighter Kirby Yarn Kirby.png|Yarn Kirby Pikachu Kirby.png|Pikachu Kirby Mario kirby.jpg|Mario Kirby GenoKirby.jpg|Geno Kirby DiddyKirby.jpg|Diddy Kong Kirby DededeKirby.jpg|Dedede Kirby IkeKirby.jpg|Ike Kirby HypernovaKirby.png|Hypernova Kirby PitKirby.jpg|Pit Kirby BowserJrKirby.jpg|Bowser Jr. Kirby KTD_Sniper.png|Sniper Kirby Sword Kirby.png|Sword Kirby Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby Tornado Kirby.png|Tornado Kirby Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Paint Kirby.png|Paint Kirby 100px-KRTDL_Bomb.png|Bomb Kirby 92px-KRTDL Crash.png|Crash Kirby Olimar Kirby.jpg|Olimar Kirby Ultra Sword.png|Ultra Sword Kirby Monster Flame Kirby.png|Monster Flame Kirby KRtDL Snow Bowl.png|Snow Bowl Kirby KRTDL IndianaJonesKirby.png|Whip Kirby 117px-KRTDL Cutter.png|Cutter Kirby Ice Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Ninja Kirby.png|Ninja Kirby Hammer Kirby.png|Grand Hammer Kirby 120px-KRTDL Mike.png|Mic Kirby KRtDL Flare Beam1.png|Flare Beam Kirby Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Sleep Kirby.png|Sleep Kirby Hi-Jump Kirby.jpg|Hi-Jump Kirby Jet Kirby.png|Jet Kirby Wing Kirby.png|Wing Kirby mew2 kirby.png|Mewtwo Kirby mew2 kirby back.png|Mewtwo Kirby (back) MegaManKirby.jpg|Mega Man Kirby volcanokirby.jpg|Volcano Kirby (Fire + Stone) needlekirby.jpg|Multi-Needle Kirby (Double Needle) drill kirby 64.png|Drill Kirby (Stone + Needle) Refrigerator Kirby.png|Refrigerator Kirby (Ice + Spark), art by . Artist Kirby KSA.png|Artist Kirby Yo-Yo Kirby KSA.png|Yo-Yo Kirby SmashBrosKirby.png|Smash Bros. Kirby BuilderKirbySWKM.png|Builder Kirby from Super Wario & Kirby Maker. KSA Staff Artwork.png|Staff Kirby KSA Festive Artwork.png|Festival Kirby KSA Cook Artwork.png|Cook Kirby }} Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirbys Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Males Category:Thundernauts Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreamland Bosses Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreanland Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures Category:Popopos * Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Nintendo High School Category:Super Wario & Kirby Maker